The Heir Up There
The Heir Up There, is the seventh issue of the Charmed Comics series published by Zenescope. Characters Introduced *Rennek *Lorna Returning *Neena *Horned Demon *Kyle Brody *Wyatt Halliwell (Only in a flashback) *Chris Halliwell (Only in a flashback) *Melinda Halliwell Summary Piper is distraught when she finds that her baby daughter has the same orbing power as her part-Whitelighter aunt Paige and worries that it could put her children at risk again as it did when Wyatt was born. Leo decides to make a visit to the Elders for an explanation and is given an intriguing offer but one that would seriously affect his future with Piper. Meanwhile, Neena has teamed up with a Darklighter as the two set forth on a Whitelighter killing spree in order to absorb their abilities. Now that she has taken control of the Underworld, Neena has set her sights on the Upper Regions and things are about to heat up! Plot Piper, Leo and baby Melinda are at Piper's future restaurant when a panicking Piper calls for her sister Paige, who orbs in. Piper wants Leo to orb with Paige to the The Heavens to demand an explanation as to why Melinda has developed the power of telekinetic orbing despite the fact that Leo, once a Whitelighter, is a now a mortal and was a mortal when Melinda was conceived. Struggling for an explanation, Leo points out that he was a whitelighter for much longer than he was a mortal. Paige agrees to take an initially reluctant Leo up there (after what happened when he clipped his wings) after she consols him that things are much different. Upon their orbing to the heavens. Paige and Leo are surprised to find out that one of her former boyfriends, Kyle Brody, has been made an Elder just three years after he became a whitelighter. He quizzes Kyle on why his daughter has whitelighter powers despite his being a mortal, to Kyle answers that since Leo was a whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became engrained within his DNA. Leo panics, knowing that he clipped his wings three years ago there should no way that Melinda would receive those powers unless there was a reason. Back at the restaurant, Phoebe has come around to see Piper about the issues with Melinda's powers. Piper notes that at least she knows who was responsible for the vine situation. She asks Phoebe for advice on how she coped with her daughter's teleporting to which Phoebe responds that she grins and bears it. A stack of chairs begin to topple over, causing Piper to freeze them. Phoebe also points out that she has a drink of wine after her bedtime. They then pluck each chair away and arrange them with the tables while Piper wishes that her daughter had her mother's powers. Once they finish, Piper notices another stack of chairs. Back in the heavens Kyle informs Leo that although passing Melinda his magical abilities came from the magic still within him, he confesses that the Elders gifted her those powers so that she, along with her older brothers Wyatt and Chris, would be Twice-Blessed Children, changing the prophecy that only the first-born child would be in this scenario. Leo is unhappy about this situation, pointing out that Elders cannot make up the rules as they go along. Kyle agrees, stating that the previous council was replaced after they interfered with (instead of guiding) human events too many times with a new council, including Kyle. Leo worries that his children will end up the target for every evil being possible, Kyle points out that the children will be safe. Only he knows about the prophecy as all the former and current Elders have had their memories wiped. He was chosen as a liaison to the Charmed Ones due to their previous history - and their whitelighter. Kyle proceeds to offer Leo his wings back, but Leo turns it down as he is already training future magical beings at Magic School. Kyle then points out that Rennek has returned. After Paige asks who Rennek is, Leo tenses up and reveals that Rennek is a powerful and deadly Darklighter who Leo fought with for decades while he was killing magic practitioners. After supposedly vanquishing Rennek, Leo was rewarded with becoming the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. Kyle reveals that Rennek has killed dozens of whitelighters over the past few months and that they have no idea what his intentions are. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Rennek has teamed up with the Horned Demon and his minions in order to go on a rampage and massacre a group of vampires. He sets his sights on the Vampire Queen, Lorna, who he claims that he won't kill yet. Lorna tries to feign innocence when Rennek points out that she had upset a friend of his. Just then, Neena shows up and yells at Lorna for not showing allegiance to her after she granted Lorna the powers to make her a Vampire Queen. Lorna wants to negotiate further, but a fed up Neena conjuress a bunch of stakes to pierce and kill Lorna. Piper lectures Melinda when she starts orbing knives around the kitchen, telling her that she shouldn't start orbing until she is older. Phoebe points out that at least she didn't conjure up a dragon. Piper says that weird things have been happening for months while her daughter orbs Piper and Phoebe outside of the restaurant but not enough to cause her any concern until the activities intensified. They look in from the outside while Melinda orbs more chairs around the place. They walk back in when Piper realised that she hid Melinda's pacifier. She gives it back to Melinda, realising that it was too early to wean her off it. Meanwhile, Kyle is still trying to convince Leo to accept his Whitelighter duties again, but Leo refuses. He wants to grow old with his wife and to die before his children do. Kyle warns Leo of the dangers of Rennek, but Leo promises to provide them with help (but with no strings attached). Paige tries to compromise but Kyle points out that once Leo becomes a whitelighter, it's all or nothing. Paige then wonders if Leo can tap into them himself, but Kyle shatters that theory that only an Elder can reinstate a whitelighter. Finally Kyle informs Leo that this is the only time that the offer will be made, to which Leo refuses. Kyle warns Leo that once he dies again he will not become a whitelighter again. Leo doesn't mind. Back at the Manor, Piper and Leo are watching their daughter sleep like a half-angel. Leo asks Piper if she was okay with his decision not to become a whitelighter. Piper pretends to misunderstand what he asked, saying that she trusts Kyle with the Twice-Blessed prophecy secret but then asks Leo if he was okay with his decision not to regain his wings. Leo confesses that he is angry at the Elders for risking their childrens' lives (Piper points out that they're used to being angry at the Elders). Piper reckons it's unfair making him choose again, but Leo is relieved that he had the free will to reject the opportunity. Piper worries about how they're going to protect the kids but Leo soothes her, stating that they have the most powerful mother and aunts in the world. Neena is pleased that the vampires have been dealt with, as that allows her plan to proceed for the Underworld. Rennek, however, is suspicious that the demons don't know who they are really working for. He then calls Neena by two different names - Isabel and Victoria - and that he knows her true intentions. Powers Used *Telekinetic Orbing - Melinda *Orbing - Paige *Molecular Immobilization - Piper *Remote Orbing - Melinda *Geokinesis - Neena Trivia *This comic reveals the reason behind Leo becoming the sisters' Whitelighter in the first place. *Paige's former boyfriends and whitelighter Kyle Brody becomes an Elder after the existing Elders were replaced. Notes * This will be the beginning of a new story arc. * This is the second comic to not feature all sisters on the cover * The title "The Heir Up There" is based on the movie "The Air Up There". It's likely referring to The Heavens as it was often referred to as "Up there" by the sisters and Leo. * Ironically, the word "heir" is in the Charmed Opening Credits. Which could be linked to the title of this comic, The Heir Up There. * The second cover may hint that by the time of this issue, Piper has opened her restaurant. * It's revealed that baby Melinda has the power to orb, despite Leo being mortal when she was conceived. * The title may also refer to an heir or ancestor of the Charmed Ones' powers who passed away or who is transported to the Heavens - it could also have to do with Melinda's orbing power that is discovered. * This is the first time that Leo is featured on a cover. * The cover is clearly inspired by the promo picture of Phoebe and Dex. * It is revealed that Neena is Isabel and she uses the names Neena, Victoria, and Isabel. * The Limited edition cover used a Season 4 promotional picture. phoebe and dex.jpg s4group03.jpg Covers Charmed Comic Issue 7.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Charmed b.jpg|Cover B - Rodin Esquejo tfhidr.jpg|Limited Cover - Emerald City Comic Con Previews 9x7-Preview1.png 9x7-Preview2.png 9x7-Preview3.png Charmed07Kids.jpg References Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2 Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Universe